


chapped lips, soft lips

by ambichromatic



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambichromatic/pseuds/ambichromatic
Summary: they kiss, that's the fic. based on a dream i had.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Kudos: 41





	chapped lips, soft lips

komaru and toko were resting their foreheads together, noses touching. komaru felt toko's breath against her lips. 

"toko..."

"w-what? you want m-m-me to d-do it?"

komaru nodded. "y-yeah. please kiss me, toko."

toko flushed red at this. "i-i've never d-done this before, so..." she stammered.

komaru smiled at her reassuringly. "that's okay. neither have i."

toko bit her lower lip as if in deep concentration before relaxing and leaning forward to press her lips against komaru's. 

the first thing she noticed was that they were chapped and tasted a little like copper from being bitten, and perhaps komaru should have found that a little bit gross, but it was just so _ toko  _ that she couldn't help but smile into the kiss. 

it lasted a few more seconds before they both pulled away with a shaky breath, once again resting their foreheads together. komaru was still smiling and toko's cheeks were still flushed completely red. 

"your lips are so soft komaru..." she whispered and komaru laughed in delight, wrapping her arms around the other girl. 

"i love you so much," she said and kissed her again.


End file.
